Hell Lust
The Hell Lust is a lesser demon that appears in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. They are one of the first enemies encountered in the game, appearing from [[Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M01|Mission 1: A crazy party]] onwards. Hell Lusts are one of the Seven Hells of the Demon Army. Description Hell Lusts are grey, humanoid demons that bear a certain resemblance to the jesters, due to their clothing. They wears a red, distinctive jester-like outfit rather than bandages or a cloak. Lusts carry enormous scythes which they use to attack. In the Netherworld, these demons are jailers in charge of judging and punishing the souls of those who committed the sin of lust.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7th Hell: Lust: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Lust. Sand-based jailor who leads confused sheep to hell with his amazing speed and deadly sickle." However, they have been summoned to the human world to hunt even the innocent.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7 Hells: "Netherworld jailors who are referred to as hellkeepers. They exist to punish their sinner flock, but have recently been called to the Human world to hunt even the innocent." To manifest in human domains, they choose sand as their medium. Thus, they disappear in a cloud of sand when killed. Behavior Hell Lusts have few attacks and do not pose serious danger (exception is if enemy is suprised by their dash attack): Their main and most used attack is scythe slash: they prepare to attack for a brief time and make a downward slash with their scythe. Their another attack is reap attack: Hell Lusts prepare to attack and swing their scythe in a 180 degree arc, as if they reap. Their additional attack is spawn attack: if Hell Lusts spawn from the wall, they end it with a downward scythe slash. Hell Lusts can also stand in a blocking stance, blocking any melee or ranged attack. They cannot turn during block and are vulnerable from behind. Unlike Prides, they also have an extremely fast dash attack, which is quite deadly at the start of the game. Strategy As one of the most basic enemies in the game, Hell Lusts are easy to defeat (but they are still harder to defeat than Hell Prides). Since Lusts are incredibly quick while both walking and attacking, making it impossible to take the time you need to charge your attacks. Unlike Prides, they don't appear in groups, but more of the reinforcements to other Hells. Best moves to counter their dash attacks are Royal Block and Stinger. Best weapons to use against them are Beowulf and Spiral. In higher difficulty modes, Hell Lusts remain quick in movements and attacks. They only gain more base health and the ability to enter devil trigger mode. Also their scythe attack causes more damage. Other appearances Several Hell Lusts appear in the opening animation of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. In the game Teppen , the 7th Hell: Lust, along with 1st Hell: Pride and 5th Hell: Greed are featured in their own cards, all of them are part of the Core Card Pack and are purple unit cards. References Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons